


Playing Nice

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Begging, Blowjobs, Cock & Ball Torture, General au, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Sadism, M/M, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, all the morally-grey territory that comes with these two, fluff and love and happy endings, i mean more or less but jack loves it, or something unspecific but it dont matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack and Rhys have an arranged marriage, and they've been married in name only for little under a week. Jack has certain assumptions about how this marriage will work between them.Rhys is quick to correct those assumptions.This was a fic-fill of an omegaverse sentence-prompt for anon:Prompt 51-: “I’m the Alpha, you’re the Omega, I give the orders and you follow them.”
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhack - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys doesn't hurt Jack in any actual way btw xD I realized after writing it that it kind of reads like rhys is gonna bite jack's dick or really hurt him or something, but he doesn't do that HAHAHA just normal fun kink times for everyone haha enjoy
> 
> This was a fill for anon from [this](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/640582416590929920/abo-prompts) list. :D Request: _I'd really like to see prompt 51 with Alpha!Jack and Omega!Rhys but Rhys shows Jack real fast that that's not how it's gonna work. Omega topping? Arranged marriage? I don't know, just throwing ideas out. xD_

“And what if they ask about our … _love life_?” Rhys posed to Jack delicately as they readied themselves behind the curtain for the press meeting. 

It was one week since they’d been married, following a _very_ public courtship between the omega and the Hyperion alpha. Their PR teams were playing it off as ‘love at first sight’ and ‘utter infatuation’. The truth of the matter was much more complicated, but mostly involved prudent business plans and insider-trading.

And today they were officially announcing the merger-- the merger which was the whole _point_ of their marriage- to most of the largest galactic news sources.

It was expected that the shocking merger would be the subject of any questions, but there was still plenty of interest in their coupling to warrant being prepared. “How are we playing it, Jack?”

“Simple, pumpkin. I’m the alpha, you’re the omega, I give the orders and you follow them.” Silence followed Jack’s words instead, and he gave the younger man a look. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Rhys had said, and that was it. 

_Not_ the reaction Jack was expecting, especially without more to say on the matter. 

There was no screaming, no frowns, no argument like they’d been doing every day before their arranged nuptials. Just an “oh”, and he had no other comments to make regardless of how Jack tried to engage with him in the car. 

It was the only word Rhys had spoken to the alpha until they were finally back in Jack’s penthouse.

And then the alpha realized just the kind of omega he’d married.

It was a good marriage for both companies, of course. Each had plenty to lose to just allow the marriage to fail. Jack wanted it to succeed. Rhys wanted it to succeed. There was a level of mutual-attraction there, even if they seemed to argue more than not. 

No, failure wasn’t an option. The fact of the matter had been that they both needed this thing to _succeed_. They were still getting used to one-another; still figuring things out as the companies prepared for the transition, and deals were struck for the next several _decades_ that hinged entirely on the success of their marriage.

But the unexpected animosity Rhys had shown when Jack had spoken those simple words right before the press meeting… The air between them now felt icy in ways that the alpha thought he might need to start watching his back. 

That’s why Jack _didn’t_ see it coming at all when Rhys dropped to his knees once they were home in their bedroom. 

The alpha had expected to go to bed mad at each other again, their arranged-marriage _still_ not consummated despite being married an entire week. Sure, they slept in the same bed, but sour-attitudes towards one another kept the hanky-panky to almost non-existent. Jack was _still_ working on getting to second base with the omega. The CEO was pretty sure if he tried to so much as kiss his husband goodnight, he’d be bit.

And yet the younger man was on his knees before him, both hands running up Jack’s thighs and skimming his thumbs up the alpha’s inseam as he looked up at him with those blue and brown eyes. 

“So you want this to be an entirely _traditional_ marriage, correct?”

Jack blinked quickly, trying to make sense of the question even as his cock was already twitching in his pants. Rhys was boner-inspiringly-pretty just normally, but on his knees before Jack with those pretty dick-sucking-lips in a cute little pout? “Um, _yeah_?”

A smirk took the omega’s face as flesh and cybernetic hands both undid the older man’s pants. “You’re the alpha and I’m the omega, right?”

In retrospect, those words should’ve signaled warning bells in the older man’s mind, but the truth of the matter was that when Rhys was on his knees before him, Jack wasn’t thinking about anything else.

The alpha was very pleasantly surprised, but still shocked as hell when Rhys ultimately removed his hard cock from his pants, and furthermore when the younger man had sucked him right down without issue. Jack’s legs had nearly gone to jelly with the visual, let alone the sensation, and that’s when Rhys pulled off to tell him to strip and move to the bed.

Jack complied without a second thought.

Rhys continued to go on blowing the alpha to moans that were _honestly_ very much doing it for the omega, but he pulled off and switched to his flesh hand when he felt Jack was about as close as he wanted him to be; close to orgasm, but not _quite_ there.

Rhys moved around to sit on the older man’s legs properly. He thumbed beneath the alpha’s leaking cockhead, and Jack moaned helplessly and pushed himself into that grasp.

“You know, Jack,” Rhys began sweetly, the omega still fully clothed as he jerked the older man off. Rhys’ pants were tented, and he could feel himself getting slick, but he ignored it. “I’m pretty sure I couldn’t overpower you through sheer force, that much is true. You’re much larger than me, even with my cybernetics. A _real_ alpha’s alpha,” he purred as Jack muttered a curse and fucked up into Rhys’ hand. “No one could hope to be your equal in that.”

“ _Fuck, baby_ …”

“I actually like that about you a lot,” Rhys continued as he worked the older man’s cock in his hand, massaging at the swelling flesh of the alpha’s knot as Jack only groaned and thrust into his grip. “Physically, you’re pretty much my wet dream. Exactly what I pictured since my first heat.” Jack swore a blue streak, Rhys’ words _doing_ it for him, and the omega pressed Jack’s hips back flush to the bed with his cybernetic hand and a growl. “...But if you think for one second that I’m gonna be some _obedient_ -” he gave Jack’s cock a firm, tight stroke, emphasizing his words with the motion of his hand, “ _submissive_ -” Jack’s hips jumped up to meet Rhys’ strokes, “mindless little omega _cock-sleeve-”_ the alpha’s moans echoed off the walls, and Rhys could feel his own heart race at the sounds he was wringing out of this alpha-- his _husband-_ beneath him. 

Jack shook in precursor of his orgasm, and Rhys changed his hold, instead taking a tight grip on the older man’s balls, and pressing down hard behind them with his fingers to _stop_ Jack’s orgasm from even hitting. 

The alpha _howled_ in frustrated pleasure, cock jerking up into nothing, trying to come but _not_. As the fleeting thought to voice his complaints came, it immediately left as Jack’s eyes met Rhys’ own intense, and he understood what this was. 

“ _You give the orders and_ I _follow them_?!” Rhys positively seethed, and Jack, despite himself, moaned the omega’s name.

The alpha might’ve been concerned if anyone else had their hands on his balls like this-- _stopping_ him from coming even as he began to shake with the need- but Rhys wasn’t _actually_ hurting him. The potential was there of course, to do very-real damage, and the threat was _definitely_ doing it for him, but the younger man’s hand was so warm even as he was _literally_ busting his balls. Jack was way too close, teetering on the edge of coming, and willingly-helpless against anything the omega might have planned for him. It felt way too _good_.

Jack had _definitely_ underestimated his gorgeous little omega, that was for damn sure.

“That is _not_ what this marriage is going to be, do you understand me, Hyperion?” Rhys gave Jack’s cock a twist, and the alpha was _shaking_ beneath him, near-sobbing on the precipice of coming. “If you wanna play this _mean_ , then you’re gonna _fail_ ,” Rhys growled. “But if you wanna play _nice_ , then I can play nice, too.”

The omega gave his cock a stroke with his warm cybernetic hand, and Jack thought he was going to go blind if he didn’t get to freaking _come_. 

“ _Please, fuck! Aaaah-- Rhysie_ please _, please pumpkin!”_

 _“_ How are we going to get along, Jack?” Rhys demanded as he had the older man by the balls. “Is the basis of this marriage gonna be mean, or _nice?”_ He gave the alpha’s cock a pointed look, not moving his hand yet, and then met Jack’s eyes.

The alpha instantly began babbling, pleading, _insanely_ turned on and willing to do anything if Rhys would just let him _get off_. “N-nice! _Nice I’ll play nice!_ _Fuck_ baby let me come I’ll play nice I _swear_ I’ll play so freakin’ nice just _please Rhysie_!!”

Rhys released the grip he had on the older man’s balls only to quickly stroke the alpha’s cock, his warm palm sliding over Jack’s swelling knot as he stroked from base to tip.

Jack blacked out a moment from the sheer pleasure as he finally, _finally_ came. His throat hurt from shouting his pleasure, and he was momentarily deaf for the rush of blood in his ears. The alpha’s entire body _thrummed_ , and there was moisture in the corners of his eyes when he finally opened them with a heaving breath. 

Rhys was wiping his hand on the bed sheet from the mess before he placed it back on the alpha’s thigh. Jack just laid there, dazed, watching the younger man as his hearing finally came back and his heart wasn’t in danger of escaping his chest. It was one of the best orgasms of Jack’s entire damn life, and that was being modest about the tingling-pleasantness still rumbling about his nether regions.

Rhys met Jack’s gaze, knowing that he had the alpha’s captive attention at the moment, even if the older man was currently floating in after bliss. 

“I’m yours, I agreed to that,” Rhys began as he gave the older man’s thigh a squeeze, voice still full of the same authority, “but I’m sure as hell not your _subordinate_ , Jack. We’re supposed to be _equals_. That’s what a marriage is. I’m yours, but you’re _mine_ as well. Don’t forget that.” 

“...Yeah… yeah, _fuck_ …” Jack’s voice sounded as dazed with pleasure as he felt, groping for the younger man’s hand. The alpha immediately entwined their fingers to hold it and bring it to his mouth. He kissed the omega’s knuckles. “Equals…? _Fuck,_ Rhysie I think I’m in _love_ with you. I’ll do anything you say, baby.”

Rhys snorted.

Jack gave him a look which was full of utter approval and satisfaction. He gave him a little bit of a tug with a smile. “C’mere baby. Let me suck that dick for you. You smell so good, Rhysie, let me get you off…”

His cock twitched in his pants, and Rhys let Jack tug him down into a dirty, lazy kiss before the older man was rolling aside to better service the omega.

Rhys ran hands through Jack’s hair once the older man settled warmly between his legs. He’d let him strip him down to his underwear, but while Jack wanted to kiss every inch of newly-exposed flesh, the alpha was intent on the prize. He kissed the omega’s inner thigh, gently stroking the younger man in a definitively-pleasant way, and Rhys sighed when Jack’s hand massaged at him through his underwear, teasing. It was pleasant, especially with the goofy smile of undisguised pleasure the alpha had on his face.

“...You’re almost a nice guy after you’ve popped a knot...” Rhys teased on a sigh, enjoying the blissful good mood that that single orgasm had put the alpha in.

Jack just chuckled as he breathed in the younger man’s scent with a moan. “You’re _scary_ , pumpkin, and that’s freakin’ _hot_ ,” Jack spoke as he dragged his nose up Rhys’ inner thigh. “ _Fuck_ you smell good. Better than anyone else, and that’s not a lie.”

“A compliment from you? You _do_ wanna play nice, don’t you?” Rhys teased somewhat bitterly. 

“Fuck, sometimes I’m just a dumbass, kitten, okay?” the alpha admitted quickly. He brazenly pressed his entire face into the omega’s clothed crotch, and Rhys made a noise he wasn’t too proud of. Jack’s hands rubbed up and down the outside of the omega’s thighs. He didn’t remove his face from the younger man’s crotch until Rhys tilted the alpha’s head up. It made the omega’s tented-cock lay across the older man’s cheek in his underwear, and Jack hummed in pleasure. “If I knew you smelled _anything_ like this… or that you’d literally bust my balls…” Jack trailed off with a sort of dreamy tone, but his look was one of new appreciation for his new husband. “Seriously, I think I fucking _love_ you.”

“It was just an orgasm, Jack,” Rhys laughed. “But I appreciate the positive attitude.”

“No, no way, I mean it,” Jack purred as he kissed the younger man’s thigh. “I was definitely wrong before, and you’re definitely right, pumpkin. Holy friggin’ _crap_ are you ever right.” He kissed the younger man’s thigh again as he smoothed a big palm up the younger man’s chest to tweak a nipple, earning a gasp. “The _nice_ way of doing things… _Equals_ … We’re gonna have a _real_ nice marriage, I promise you that, Rhysie. I’ve never been more happy to be totally wrong in my entire life.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that in the morning.”

“No way, I’m gonna prove it,” Jack promised, nuzzling between the younger man’s thighs again. “Starting with this.”

Rhys smirked, cautiously optimistic, and let his husband give him a mind-blowing blowjob of his own. It was the furthest they’d ever gone physically, and he wanted _more;_ more of the cuddling Jack was currently giving him, more of the kisses, more hope that Handsome Jack was the alpha Rhys knew he could be; more of the man who was running his fingers through his hair and telling Rhys to call him on his bullshit to make him a better mate-- ball-busting or not inclusive.

Jack’s behavior was still changed for the better in the morning, and then a day later, and then still after a week. And when they were officially welcoming their third pup to the family some years later, Jack was _still_ a devoted mate and father.

Rhys found the older man easy to love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually very very very happy with this like YES get what you want rhys! hahah :D sweet happy endings damn i've missed these one-shots haha :D
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/a-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! ;) ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
